Navidad En la Casa McKraken
by MexEmperorRamsesII
Summary: [ONE SHOT/Spin Off: AU KOF] PRODUCCIONES RAMSES II PRESENTA: ¿Athena Asamiya pasará la navidad sola en una ciudad como lo es la Ciudad de México? Especial de navidad, subida anteriormente en DA


NAVIDAD EN LA CASA DE EDWARD MCKRAKEN

Una producción especial de Ramsés II

México, diciembre 2012.

DISCLAIMER: Athena Asamiya pertenece a SNK-PLAYMORE

Sakura Kasugano Pertenece a Capcom

Los demás, son personajes originales (OC) por lo cual, me pertenecen.

Del diario de Edward McKraken

12/Diciembre, Ciudad de México.

"_Hace dos días Iván nos avisó que pasara la navidad y año nuevo con su familia en Moscú, así intentó convencernos, a Athena y a mí de ir con él a Rusia. Sin embargo, nuestro querido amigo ruso nos comentó que, debido a la enorme cantidad de familiares que tendría que ir a aquella reunión, no podría atendernos por lo que tuvo que viajar solo". _

"_Por otra parte, Athena quien iba pasar sus vacaciones con su familia en Japón, canceló su viaje debido a dos cosas: el mal clima en la isla del sol naciente, y por la creciente "Guerra de pandillas": ahora hay brotes de violencia en Osaka y es imposible para este momento ir a aquel sitio por este momento. Eso significa que tal vez mi amiga tenga que quedarse en México completamente sola. A menos que alguien haga algo al respecto..." _

Coyoacán, México D.F.

15 de Diciembre. 12:00 horas

En el j_ardín Hidalgo,_ en el centro de Coyoacán, _la princesa de Osaka, _mejor conocida como Athena Asamiya —quien vestía una sudadera decorada con motivos navideños, gorra de Santa Claus, falda y medias con franjas rojiblancas, semejantes a un bastón de caramelo— espera tranquilamente sentada en una banca de aquel parque, a su amigo a Edward McKraken, con el cual tenía una relación difícil de definir en una única categoría. Pero antes de reflexionar sobre eso, el irlandés había llegado, vistiendo un suéter verde y jeans azul oscuro y cubierto con una gorra de invierno.

—_Good afternoon_, Athena, ¿Cómo te ha ido en esta fría tarde?— en efecto, aquel día era especialmente helado debido a la entrada de un frente, a lo que la nipona le respondió —Konichiwa Edward, no tan fuerte como un día nevado en Osaka— y luego agregó — ¿Para qué me citaste aquí?— a lo que _Chessmaster_ le respondió —Athena, no permitiré que pases esta Navidad en México sola— Athena estaba sorprendida y un poco extrañada, por lo que tuvo que volver a preguntar —¿A qué te refieres que no te entiendo?— de nueva cuenta, el joven irlandés le contesta a su amiga nipona —Bueno, tengo entendido que no vas a viajar a Japón para pasar la navidad con tu familia ¿No?— a lo que la joven mutante simplemente asintió con desgano, recordando la última vez que estuvo con Osaka, tuvo una fuerte discusión con sus padres, la verdadera causa por la cual se queda en México.

—No te preocupes, Athena, no tienes que explicarte, no al menos conmigo— dijo su confidente irlandés, quien continuó explicando a Athena su plan —En fin, ya le pregunté a mis padres y puedes pasar la Navidad en nuestra casa— Athena, un poco incrédula, replico a su entusiasta amigo— Lo siento Edward, pero no creo que sea buena idea— pero antes de poder replicar, _Chessmaster_ interrumpió repentinamente —Athena, no aceptaré un no por respuesta, nadie debe pasar estas fechas especiales en soledad, si no tienes donde pasar la navidad, cuenta con mi casa y con mi familia— ante tal propuesta, y viendo su triste panorama navideño, _La princesa de Osaka _decidió contestar—de acuerdo Edward-san, acepto tu invitación te veré entonces— pero antes de despedirse, la joven nipona recordó algo importante —Edward, ¿Puedo pasar la noche en tu casa? No tengo la renta para este mes y ya me gasté lo de la beca y el aguinaldo de mi trabajo en ropa y regalos— mientras el joven irlandés meditaba sobre la situación en su casa: James, su hermano mayor vendría de Irlanda a presentar a su futura esposa a sus padres y su hermana Julia iría de vacaciones a Nueva York. Simplemente Edward asintió en silencio y comentando después —OK, Vamos a tu departamento por tus cosas, deja que yo me ocupe de hablar con mis padres— así que fueron a su departamento, el cual estaba a unos cuantas cuadras en Av. Quevedo.

1:15 Pm, casa de la familia McKraken.

Luego de cargar la maleta deportiva de su amiga por más de una hora de caminata desde Av. Quevedo hasta su casa, en un viaje de casi una hora, Edward en compañía de su amiga nipona había llegado a la casa de Edward McKraken. No era la primera vez que Athena visitaba la casa su amigo, pero cada vez que la visitaba siempre se sorprendía por lo increíblemente hermosa que la encontraba: el exterior de la casa tiene una fachada austera pintada de verde esmeralda y amarillo oro, el jardín es notablemente amplio, donde los padres de Edward cultivan vegetales para su propio consumo, lo cual representa el 20% de ahorro en gastos en comida. Ahora había sido modificado para ser un _"Nacimiento"_, es decir una representación de la escena del nacimiento de Jesucristo, el cual, resultaba completamente extraño para la chica de Osaka. Pero antes de preguntarle a Edward sobre el significado del nacimiento, este le comentó —disculpa el desorden, pero mis padres están muy ocupados, así que les ayudo a adornar la casa. Ahora fueron a recoger a mis hermanos menores de la escuela primaria, no tardarán en llegar— mientras entraban al interior de la residencia de La familia irlandesa, el joven le comentó a su amiga nipona.

—Athena, mis padres dejaron una nota en la sala— hizo una pausa y agregó —"Eddie, la pastorela de tus hermanos se adelantó para hoy, llegaremos a las 2 de la tarde"— sin embargo, _la princesa de Osaka_ no lo escucho, ya que estaba una vez más en el jardín trasero de la casa, haciendo calentamiento para entrenar en el patio.

—Athena, ¿Qué estás haciendo?— le preguntó el extrañado irlandés, a lo que su amiga mutante le dijo —entrenando, una peleadora nunca debe dejar de entrenar— sin embargo, el joven irlandés sabía que era obvio que se estaba preparando para la búsqueda de su eterna rival y amiga, la campeona nacional de Japón del torneo _The World Warrior_: Kasugano Sakura. Edward simplemente le comenta su opinión —sé lo que intentas hacer, Athena, pero debes creerme: no vale la pena si te limitas en la venganza— la chica nipona deliberadamente ignora a su amigo, pero en el fondo sabe que tiene razón y eso es precisamente es lo que la molesta más. Entonces la chica nipona volteó a su amigo irlandés y le preguntó — ¿No vas dejar esto por la paz, verdad?— entonces _Chessmaster_ le contestó seriamente — No pretendo sermonearte de lo que deberías o no hacer, pero no deberías tomarlo tan en serio— en ese momento ella volteo para cuestionarlo — Edward-san, es en serio no me siento cómoda hablando de esto, ¿Podríamos dejar esta plática para otro momento?— pero su amigo irlandés no desistió, ya no había marcha atrás, todo con tal de sacar de su obsesión a su amiga —Sabes bien que no lo hare Athena, y también sabes que tengo razón, y no necesito ser un telépata para saberlo— pero antes de continuar, Athena sentenció a su amigo —¡SUFICIENTE! ¡No tengo que justificarme contigo! Pero si quieres insistir en esto, ya sabes que hacer Eddie-san— declaro la nipona. Pero el irlandés le contestó a su osada amiga—¡Olvídalo Athena, no tengo ganas de pelear! No quiero ser impertinente contigo, pero si te sientes incomoda, discúlpame, esa no fue mi intención— después de haberse disculpado, Edward entró a la casa no sin antes avisarle.

Al poco rato, Athena se quedó en silencio, uno que le era incomodo, reconociendo que lo que ella había considerado impertinencia por parte de Edward, no era otra cosa que una opinión sincera de amistad, la cual no dejo de herirle, debido a la franca honestidad de su amigo irlandés, tanto que por un momento sintió avergonzada por haberlo ofendido. Pero también sabía que no era momento para decir cosas de las cuales se pueda arrepentir, además la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, tanta que le era imposible decir alguna palabra, mucho menos disculparse.

Mientras tanto Edward seguía trabajando en el jardín delantero, terminando de colocar el resto de las figuras que conformaban el _nacimiento_: colocaba en el centro del jardín las figuras de madera policromada con pintura acrílica resistente a la luz solar y al agua de San José, la virgen María, los animales, y los reyes magos, y mientras lo hacía, pensaba en la pelea que tuvo hace unos momentos con Athena. Por un lado no entendía la actitud que tuvo por haber expresado su opinión en algo que probablemente podría tener razón, y por otro lado sabe perfectamente que se había comportado de manera impertinente, ya que sabía lo importante que era para Athena enfrentarse a Sakura. Pero lo que más le molestó, fue el hecho de haber sido retado por Athena y no poder hacerle frente: No porque ella fuese una chica —antes ya se habrían enfrentado de manera amistosa— sino por el hecho de que ella prefiera pelear físicamente a argumentar sus razones por las cuales no deba entrometerse.

Luego de media hora de silencio incomodo en la casa, Edward terminó de montar el _nacimiento_, y viendo que aún no llegaba la familia, decidió hacer las paces con Athena, así que se limpió las manos y entro la sala, donde encontró una escena muy extraña: Athena estaba viendo el árbol de navidad, el cual era casi de un metro y medio de largo, su follaje era muy denso, estaba adornado por pequeñas esferas de cristal de diversos colores y bastones de caramelos y chocolate, y con luces eléctricas. Athena estaba absorta en la contemplación de observar aquel extraordinario árbol, el cual le recordaba lo familiar y al mismo tiempo, lo extraño que le resultaban las tradiciones de occidente, y que llegaba a celebrar con mucha naturalidad sin detenerse antes en preguntarse el significado de aquel árbol. Podía preguntarle a Edward, pero ella prefería guardar silencio, porque también le encanta desvelar algunos misterios por su cuenta. Para ese momento Athena se percató de la presencia de Edward unos momentos después, pero el silencio permaneció unos minutos más hasta que Athena finalmente declaró:

—Por haberte gritado en la forma en la que lo hice, te pido que me disculpes— aunque no hizo una reverencia, el tono de su voz era delicado y sumiso aunque también se notaba algo de vergüenza. En ese momento el irlandés tomó la palabra —Y yo me disculpo por mi impertinencia en en un asunto privado— en ese momento ambos terminaron abrazados durante un buen rato, y entre los dos ordenaron el resto de la casa para terminar antes de la llegada de los padres de Edward, junto con sus hermanos menores, Patrick de 10 años y Laura de 8 años.

—Buenas tardes, Patrick y Laura— saludo amablemente Edward a sus hermanos mientras se dirigía a sus padres —papá, mamá, tenemos que hablar— y mientras Edward y sus padres discutían la posibilidad de que Athena Asamiya se quedase unos días más de los previstos en la casa, _La princesa de Osaka,_ cuidaba de los hermanos menores de Edward. Patrick de 8 años, era un chico que generalmente era hiperactivo, inquieto y algo grosero con su hermana Laura, usualmente su compañera de juegos, y victima de sus bromas, en cambio Laura era una niña retraída de 6 años, que aparentaba ser tímida debido a las constantes bromas de su hermano, Patrick, además de tener una afición hacia los cuentos de hadas —especialmente de origen celta—, tanto así que su cuarto esta casi lleno de libros de cuentos, disfraces, e incluso con peluches de personajes míticos. Athena estaba ocupada en evitar que Patrick destruyera por enésima vez un unicornio de peluche de su hermana menor.

Luego de cinco minutos de discutir con un hiperactivo niño que le llevaba la contraria y tratando de calmar a Laura, Edward llega con sus padres, y mientras estos atienden a los dos hermanos menores de la familia McKraken, _Chessmaster_ le avisa a su amiga sobre las disposiciones de sus padres —Acabo de hablar con mis padres Athena, y al parecer, Julia va a pasar año nuevo en Nueva York y James llegará con su prometida antes de navidad, así que tenemos tres opciones: puedes quedarte en mi cuarto mientras me mudo al cuarto de los dos pequeños _duendes, ó_ te quedas en el cuarto de Julia— y el irlandés agregó —elige ahora, porque mis padres quieren tener todo listo para Navidad— Así que Athena eligió sin pensarlo dos veces —me quedaré en tu cuarto— le dijo con una risa maliciosa, ante la cual Edward le contestó rápidamente— ¡Perfecto! Entonces ayúdame a mudar a Laura a mi cuarto, ella dormirá contigo— Ahora la chica nipona estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que Edward le contestara eso, pero no había marcha atrás y así tanto el irlandés como su amiga fueron al cuarto de Edward para prepara la mudanza.

Laura, quien ya se había calmado después de almorzar un poco de ponche de frutas, estaba discutiendo con su hermano menor por un oso de peluche para irse a dormir. Entonces en lugar de elegir un peluche, eligió uno de sus libros favoritos: los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm en inglés, y mientras preparaban las cosas de Edward, este le dijo —mis padres han intentado darles sus respectivos espacios tanto a Patrick como a Laura, pero con tan pocos cuartos eso es imposible, pero nos gustó la casa y todos tenemos prohibido quejarnos, y mientras los _Duendes_ sean pequeños, no tendremos muchos problemas— en ese momento, Athena interviene abruptamente— ¿Por qué tu hermano menor parece que tomó varias tazas de de café?— a lo qué una sonora risa del joven McKraken se hizo escuchar —¡JAJAJAJA! Eso también se preguntan mis papás, y aún hoy no tenemos respuestas y desde pequeños, esos _Duendes_ son muy unidos uno al otro, tanto así que incluso esta va a ser la primera vez desde que nació Laura que duermen separados uno del otro, pero debes tener cuidado con Julia, cuando tiene pesadillas puede llegar a dar manotazos, golpes y patadas que si bien no duelen, te harán la noche imposible ¿OK?— Athena solo asintió con desgano, mientras que Edward prosigue con la explicación —Muy bien, debes saber que mis padres van a estar ocupados con quehaceres, compras y cocinando por lo que, no van a estar mucho tiempo en la casa, así que nosotros tenemos una pequeña pero importante tarea: llevar a los _Duendes _ a las pastorelas— y con esta premisa prosiguió —eso significa que cuidaremos a mis hermanos durante una semana o menos, si James llega antes— declaró el irlandés con un semblante de preocupación.

Athena en cambio, si bien no estaba acostumbrada a cuidar niños, le gustaba la idea de cuidar de la hermana menor de Edward, además tiene la oportunidad de conocer mejor a la familia McKraken, una familia con la cual se siente más identificada que con la propia. Por un lado, Athena no se siente identificada con su propia familia, debido a que en Osaka, sus padres trabajaban mucho, así que ella vivía constantemente en Guarderías Hasta que llegó a la primaria en donde _la princesa de Osaka_, estaba en internados, hasta que finalmente fue descubierta a los 9 años y se convirtió en celebridad de J-Pop, y al mismo tiempo, inicio su carrera de peleadora profesional, lo que causó una separación definitiva entre ella y sus padres. Por otro lado, ella observa a la familia de Edward, y observa sus costumbres y aprende de sus errores, y sobre todo se impresionó, desde el primer momento en que conoció a la familia McKraken, que pese a todos los problemas que puedan enfrentar han podido salir adelante aunque no siempre de la mejor manera. Así que por estos días, Athena intentara incorporarse a la familia de Edward, aunque sea por un breve tiempo.

21 de Diciembre, 11:00 am

Narración: Edward McKraken.

"Ha pasado casi una semana desde que Athena vive entre mi familia y mi casa sigue en pie. No lo digo por mi amiga o por mi familia, sino por la carga de trabajo que mis padres han acumulado, especialmente para recibir a mi hermano James y a su prometida, una chica de Escocia llamada Ashley Thompson, a la cual conoció durante sus estudios en la universidad de Dublín. Mientras yo pensaba en el compromiso de James y como esa decisión ha repercutido en toda la familia, Athena cuida a los _Duendes, _quienes siguen participando en las posadas, como pastores, puesto que los papeles principales los tienen jóvenes de la edad de Athena y yo."

"En cuanto a Athena, se ha logrado adaptar a las vicisitudes que han representado la vida de mi familia en época navideña. Normalmente, para celebrar días festivos nos basta con adornar el patio exterior. Pero el caso de navidad es diferente, debido a que mis hermanos menores aun tienen la edad para creer en Santa Claus. Eso me recordó un asunto importante que mis padres me encomendaron: recoger los regalos de mis hermanos tratando de conservar la sorpresa

— ¿Cómo vamos a recoger los regalos de tus hermanos, Eddie-san? Faltan 3 días para navidad y las tiendas están abarrotadas— "me cuestionó mi querida amiga nipona quien me acompaño al centro comercial en el _Centro Histórico _de la ciudad de México, mientras que mis padres asistieron a una de las funciones de mis hermanos, por lo que nos mandaron a recoger los siguientes regalos: una computadora portátil para Patrick, un dragón de peluche para Laura, y el regalo para James y Ashley. Los primeros dos regalos debemos ir a la plaza tecnológica, en la calle de Meave y Eje Central. Tardamos dos horas en recoger la computadora, una por espera a que nos atendieran y otra en revisarla y hacer las configuraciones finales a los programas. Yo mismo intervine en la configuración de la computadora, especialmente, en los controles de bloqueo y seguridad, con el fin de evitar cualquier intromisión no deseada."

"Después, regresamos a Coyoacán por el metro, y mientras estábamos en el tren, la curiosidad de Athena me tomó por sorpresa — ¿Qué van a regalarle a James-san para navidad?— entonces rápidamente le contesté —no es cualquier regalo, mis padres van a darle a James los anillos de compromiso, debido a que mi hermano no ha conseguido empleo en Dublín para pagarlos por su cuenta y aun espera ser contratado como ingeniero informático— a lo que Athena me preguntó —¿Por qué tu hermano decidió regresar a Irlanda?— esa pregunta fue más compleja de contestar —James no sabe hablar bien español, es más, rara vez lo habla, Athena y por eso prefiere quedarse en Dublín, por que a diferencia del resto de los hermanos, el dejo cosas sin terminar allá, y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, volvió para Dublín, donde terminó la Universidad— Athena se quedó callada, era obvio que mi respuesta le ocasionó más nostalgia de la normal y no era raro eso en ella, pero aún así en ciertos casos se vuelve un poco incomodo".

"Luego de recoger los anillos de James, regresamos con mis hermanos y mis padres, por lo que debíamos dejar los regalos donde mis hermanos jamás se les ocurriría buscarlos: El ático de la casa, el cual estaba terminantemente prohibido para _los duendes,_ mientras que yo guardaba los anillos de James en mi cuarto. Athena también llena de curiosidad, vivió a preguntarme— Eddie-Kun ¿Qué me regalaste para Navidad?— y le contesté rápidamente —no lo sé, le encargué tu regalo a Iván y me lo dio hace tres semanas, decidimos darte una sorpresa— ella estaba sorprendida, no por la manera de proceder de nosotros, sino por habernos tomado tantas molestias en preparar un obsequio secreto para Athena. Por mi parte no pregunté sobre mi regalo, prefiero que me sorprenda para navidad."

"Al llegar al auditorio de la parroquia eran como las 5 de la tarde, me di cuenta que la función no había ni siquiera comenzado, eso era por qué uno de los actores de la _pastorela _tuvo que cancelar debido a casas de fuerza mayor, se trataba de _San Miguel arcángel,_ quien en el guión de la pastorela protege a los pastores de los embustes y las tentaciones de los demonios. Y ya que asistí a los ensayos de mis hermanos, me ofrecí para hacer el papel."

"Mis padres, y Athena fueron los que más se sorprendieron en cuanto me vieron con el disfraz de San Miguel, al parecer, no se esperaban mi participación en la _pastorela,_ y a pesar que mi participación fue improvisada, se destacó sobre todo por el hecho de competir ante el personaje del _diablito, _con el cual, ambos personajes y actores fuimos los más ovacionados en aquella función."

"Al terminar la presentación, regresamos a casa como a las 7 de la tarde, y era una ocasión especial: James llegó a casa, y a su lado se encontraba su prometida, Ashley, y una noticia muy impactante para la familia: la fecha de la boda seria en tres meses, considerando que hasta donde sabíamos ellos se conocieron apenas un año, por lo menos creeríamos que esperarían hasta el verano. La noticia les afectó especialmente mamá, luego de conocer a la mujer que sería la esposa de mi hermano: una chica de 20 años, la cual era demasiado joven para asumir un compromiso tan grande como el matrimonio, algo que James aun no se había dado cuenta y que como familia era deber nuestro mostrárselo, o el mayor de los hermanos McKraken se podría arrepentir por el resto de su vida".

Tres Días después…

24/ Diciembre, 11:00 Am

Bosque de Chapultepec.

Los días siguientes a la llegada de James, fueron muy incómodos tanto para Athena como para Edward y los _Duendes¸_ debido a las constantes discusiones entre el mayor de los hermanos irlandeses y sus padres, debido a la abrupta decisión de casarse aun cuando apenas tiene algunos meses de haberse titulado como ingeniero informático, y su futura espesa era muy joven para casarse. Y no es que fueran fuertes peleas encarnizadas, lo que las volvían incomodas era el hecho que Ashley se sentía exageradamente ofendida por ese hecho, al grado de influir determinantemente en las decisiones de su prometido.

Por ello, tanto como James Patrick como Mary McKraken, los padres de Edward, decidieron llevar a la familia —incluidos a los prometidos como a Athena— a la segunda sección del bosque de Chapultepec, donde el clima era más cálido que en la casa, debido a que esa mañana el calefactor se daño y no había leña ni carbón, así que mientras se repara el calefactor eléctrico, pasaron la mañana en el antiguo bosque, además, aprovecharon el viaje al bosque para resolver muchos pendientes que se pospusieron durante la semana. Y mientras ellos intentaban hacer las paces con su hijo mayor y su futura nuera, tanto Edward, como Athena pasaron tiempo de calidad cuidando a Patrick como a Laura. _Chessmaster,_ había llevado una pelota de futbol soccer para entretener tanto a Patrick como a Laura, a quien también le gusta el soccer.

Mientras los _Duendes_ jugaban soccer, Athena y Edward hablaron un poco— ¿Qué pasará con James y Ashley, Athena?— le preguntaba Edward a Athena en busca de una opinión objetiva, puesto que se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Y su amiga nipona quien se sentía confundida por la pregunta, quería confortar a su querido compañero pelea, saco de entrenamiento andante —Edward, creo que este es un buen momento para hablar sobre nosotros— El irlandés sabia hacia donde iba Athena, pero con aquella chica debía ir con cuidado no quería tener otra conversación incomoda de nuevo con ella —No necesito ser telépata para saber lo que sientes por mí, además Iván también lo sabe— en ese momento, _la princesa de Osaka,_ toma la mano de _Chessmaster._ Quien se pone más rojo que la lava incandescente, mientras escuchaba la voz susurrante de Athena en su oreja —Edward, quiero ser tu novia, y que seas mi novio, ¿Que quieres tú?— Ante la declaración Edward solo pudo hacer una cosa: besarla como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ahora, los dos amantes se fundieron en un beso que expresa más pasión que mil palabras, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire —Athena, eres el mejor regalo de navidad que nadie me había dado— y siguieron besándose por un tiempo de 5 minutos, cuando Patrick le arrojó el balón a la pareja argumentando que fue por accidente, lo cual hizo molestar a aquella pareja y fueron en su persecución.

Mientras tanto, James discutía con sus padres, mientras Ashley estaba escuchando. Se sentía culpable por que James —quien siempre se llevaba bien con su familia— discuta por la fecha de la boda. Sabe perfectamente que más allá de los preparativos de la boda, ella aun no se sentía completamente segura de querer casarse, especialmente porque el irlandés aun no conseguía trabajo para poder mantener una casa, debido a su falta de experiencia. James intenta convencer a sus padres de aceptar la fecha de la boda. Aunque no hay ningún motivo por el cual se le impida casarse con la mujer que ama, el hermano mayor de los McKraken argumentaba como si fuese un destacado abogado.

En aquel momento, Edward y Athena llegan acompañados por Patrick y Laura, quienes se encuentran cansados y hambrientos, por lo que el patriarca de la familia McKraken le avisó a James —_My dear James_, considera posponer la boda, conoce a Ashley mejor, porque de otro modo podemos entender que tu novia está embarazada. No quiero pensar mal de ustedes— Ante tal respuesta, James medito un poco antes de declarar —de acuerdo _father_, tal vez tengas razón en desplazar a boda por unos meses. Yo amo a Ashley, pero tampoco quiero pelear en contra de mi familia— Al escuchar esto, todo los miembros de la familia, así como Athena y Ashley, sintieron alivio por la rectificación de la decisión de James. Después de las fiestas de fin de año, la familia McKraken se pondrá de acuerdo sobre estos detalles.

Luego de terminar de almorzar en Chapultepec, tanto Edward como Athena decidieron irse por su cuenta de regreso a la casa McKraken, debido a que querían seguir hablando a solas —Athena, ¿Qué crees que nos espere el próximo año?— a lo que Athena contestó con un cálido beso en la mejilla, mientras entran en el metro —No tengo idea, recuerda que solo soy una telépata, no puedo ver el futuro— mientras Athena y Edward seguían discutiendo sobre su futuro como amantes, seguían besándose en el camino a la casa McKraken, donde ellos pasaron noche buena y Navidad. Ahora Athena es parte de la familia McKraken, no solamente por ser novia del joven irlandés, sino por haber compartido tiempo de calidad especial con una familia con la cual se siente más identificada que con la propia.

**FIN.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL POYO EN ESTE PRIMER AÑO EN !  
AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN APOYADO EN ESTE AÑO, ESPECIALMENTE A SIR CHARLES Z, A JROSAS, A MISUZU GASAI POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y POR EL APOYO QUE ME HAN BRINDADO ESTE AÑO...**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD, PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO Y NOS VENOS EN ENERO!**


End file.
